


Pillow talk

by L_Miss_Sunshine



Series: Avalance: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is number 12, F/F, False Memories, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Miss_Sunshine/pseuds/L_Miss_Sunshine
Summary: After getting back together, Ava and Sara have a serious conversation about the clone thing and Ava’s memories. Sets between the season 3 finale and season 4.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance: Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613923
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> So… after being slightly obsessed with Avalance and the Legends for… I don’t know anymore… months (?!?!?!?!), it finally happened. I had to write something :)  
> This will be a series of missing scenes oneshots that do not relate to each other, although they are all set in the canon story. You know… to help us get through the daaaaays between the new episodes ;) Have fun!

Sara felt her girlfriend shifting in her arms. The warm skin of Ava's back rubbed against her front in a familiar matter until Ava lay on her back, pressing herself into the sheets in order to have a look at Sara.

"You're okay?" the captain asked. She'd fully expected Ava to fall asleep after sex, just like she used to do, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed after their break up.

"I was just… thinking..." she mumbled, her eyes searching Sara's in the darkness.

"Yeah… I could tell…" Sara joked with a lazy smile before running her hand up her girlfriend's toned belly. She was about to say something else, probably something stupid, too, when she felt the body next to her tensing up.

"You're experienced… I mean…. with women… Jesus, I don't even know why I'm thinking about this, nevermind, it's stupid, really."

"No, Aves… go on. I can tell it's bothering you so it's definitely not stupid." Sara whispered in the silence of the night and into Ava's blonde curves that were framing her beautiful face. The intimacy of hiding her face in those locks for a moment was somewhat soothing for the both of them.

"You could tell a virgin from an experienced woman, couldn't you?" Ava blurted out, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Sara was glad she had her face hidden in Ava's hair, because she didn't want to show how surprised she was by those words. For a moment, she couldn't tell where that was coming from.

"Most definitely, I think… why are you asking?"

"No I mean… sure… you can sense it through her actions… but… I mean… I have a ton of memories of having sex… but they're… numb, kind of far, far away like those other memories I have of my family and my childhood… and I was thinking…"

"That you've basically been a virgin when you met me..." Sara whispered as she felt Ava's voice break away out of the amount of emotion that was in it. She felt her girlfriend shifting again, restlessly trying to get up, but Sara only pulled her harder into her embrace.

"I… I'm freaking number 12… I don't even know when they brought me in…"

Sara wouldn't have been surprised to see her girlfriend cry during that conversation, but Ava's voice gained strength and steadiness as she moved her body back into Sara's warmth.

"And the memory… just thinking back to that first date… to our first kiss on the bridge, those memories are so clear… so overwhelming… I remember I felt like I was about to explode when we kissed… I remember that odd feeling of still having your lips on mine when we were fighting those pirates, like I'd never experienced such bliss before…" Ava breathlessly said while Sara watched her whole body coming to life in excitement. She saw her girlfriends eyes shining with happiness as she talked about those memories as if they were the greatest treasure of her life.

Ava's hands found her right, the one that had been stroking her belly and Sara breathed out a soft moan when those hands guided hers over Ava's left breast and over a steadily beating heart.

"Your fingers on my skin still feel so unbelievably intense, but it's nothing compared to what they felt like that night when you undressed me in your bed the first time… I don't have words to describe how vividly I remember the intensity of that first time…"

Sara couldn't help but lean down to steal a kiss from her girlfriend at the memory of that night. It had been messy and passionate and she found herself asking whether she would have acted differently when she'd known about Ava being a possibly fresh made clone.

"It was perfect…" Ava breathed against Sara's lips.

"Was it?" Sara answered, suddenly insecure. "I remember being pretty rough… well… at the start… there was a lot of pent up frustration and build up tension…"

"Yeah, I'm still mourning that shirt by the way." Ava chuckled.

"You have tons of these at home and they all look the same."

"Only because I made you stop ripping them apart."

"They made you look infuriatingly hot, babe." Sara chuckled back against her girlfriend's lips. For a moment, they just smiled at each other and enjoyed the way their naked bodies felt against each other.

"So they're different… our memories…" Sara whispered eventually.

"Yeah… There's this memory of Gary, too… I remember him bringing me coffee to my office that one day when I read your file. He said that you had really pretty hair and that you don't look like an assassin at all. I was so annoyed, because that day, Rip gave me the order to have an eye on you. If you hadn't shown up at the bureau the day after that, I would've visited you at sink shower and stuff to make sure you'd stay out of trouble."

Ava's voice sounded far away for a moment and Sara was able to see her thinking, see her grabbing that memory with ease and it was different from when Ava was trying to remember those implanted memories.

"That might have been the day I was activated..." she mumbled. Sara knew she tried to hide it, but Ava was full of unbearable emotion.

"Aves..." she whispered. "That day could've been the day, but we'll never know. What we do know, is that that day was the day where our story started and I couldn't be happier about it. The other Ava's might've looked like you, might've even screwed the people you remember screwing, but you, Ava Sharpe, you are the one that had her freaking first time with me." Sara said with wiggling eyebrows. It was a ridiculous attempt at keeping Ava from diving too deep into the what-if questions, they both knew that and both were surprised at how good it worked.

"Did I… did you think… did it show?" Ava whispered, so silently, that Sara really had trouble understanding.

"No Aves. It didn't. It was extremely intense, yes, but that was because it was our first time together and right at that point I knew..."

"You knew what?"

Sara took a sharp breath and bit down on her lips. It was too soon and she wasn't the type for… no tonight wouldn't be the night to talk about… that.

"I just knew I wanted to be with you. For real." Sara whispered back instead. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

Ava smiled with shimmering eyes. It seemed that she was, eventually, struggling with tears.

"But still… If I had known… I would've been… more gentle. I mean it was pretty..."

"Perfect." Ava chuckled and with that, she pulled Sara into a breathtaking kiss that was almost as intense as their first one, only that this time, both were nakedly grinding into each other under the sheets of Sara's bed.

The waverider, the silent witness of this exceptional love story, was quietly humming around them, filling the air with soothing noises that paired just perfectly with the sounds of their lovemaking, just like they did in Ava Sharpe's memory of her first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end! This is the part where I beg you to leave a comment :)


End file.
